Letters
by Rooscha
Summary: Optimus and Elita reminiscence over letters written to each other during their various separations. A sweet and sexy three-shot
1. Chapter 1

_Optimus Prime,_

_There are really no words to explain how I feel about you, my love. But I still feel like I have to try. I know that our bond stretches across time and space. I know that you know everything that I am. We have never ceased loving one another. There have been tough times and fantastic times. There were orns where we did nothing but lounge in the berth and love one another. There were other vorns where we never saw each other. When we reunited, there were moments of tension, but it always broke so pleasantly. I love the fact that you relish me; spiritually, physically and mentally. There is nothing I like more than delving into your essence; you make me realize that we love each other more than should be possible. And I like it that way. No. I love it that way. The bottom is that I love you, Optimus. I loved you long before I even truly knew you. Now that I do know you so intimately, I can only send my thanks to Primus that my spark knew my love long before my processor. If my spark had not pushed me to you, I never would have known the love of a mech as fantastic as you. I know that I fall short as a sparkmate. I am moody, bossy and sometimes I get mad at you for no reason at all. I apologize for that. I can only hope that you have enough good memories of me to overcome the bad ones. _

_ I'm getting off track. Let me think…Oh, yes. I remember where I was going with this. I hope that you won't forget me, lover. With the time and distance of the world between us, there are only so many memories to grasp on to. There will be lots of dark times. I know that look. The one you're making right now. You cannot let yourself fall prey to your own processor, love. Look instead to your spark. It will brighten you darkest hour. After all, my spark has touched it. That was a joke, by the way. I just…I know that I'm going to try my hardest to send you the best feelings I can muster over our bond. It will difficult for the both of us, but please, love, keep your helm high, your shoulders square and always remember one thing: I love you, and I'll always wait for you to come back to me. I know that the orn we are reunited will be the best we will ever see. I cannot wait. _

_~I love you, Optimus Prime. _

_Always and forever. Elita-One. Bondmate to the Prime._

Optimus smiled. He remembered those dark days of separation. He touched the worn edges of the data-pad fondly, remembering how comforting Elita's words had been. That had been one of her later letters, when they had started being separated for longer and longer. He was slightly ashamed to admit that he had taken to recharging with the data-pad, when the toll of being away from Elita began to wear on him heavily. Sometimes he would hold it, hoping that at any moment Elita would send him a new letter and that he could respond in kind. However, now that they had been reunited on earth for quite some time, both parties were healing. However, when Elita had asked him to engage in what the humans called 'spring cleaning,' he had been somewhat reluctant. But ever since he had begun to clean out his belongings, memories had been assaulting him. So, there he was, sitting on their berth, reading old love notes and letters that Elita had sent him while they had been separated on various missions.

_Optimus Prime, _

_There are so many things I want to confide in you. Ever since you and the rest of the mechs have left, there have been so many problems. Even Chromia is starting to fall out of touch with reality. She gets this odd look in her optics and rubs her chestplates, staring off into oblivion. What really scares me is that I know I'm doing that too. I miss you so much. My duties as Femme Commander are getting more and more difficult. Not many of the femmes understand what we are going through. They are starting to talk about putting me on leave. Why am I so weak? I'm sure that you're still just as capable as always, but I'm falling apart without you here, love. I actually miss being able to cuddle with you. Yes, you just read that correctly. I, Elita-One, just admitted that I would like to cuddle with my mech. You had better save this message, Prime. I won't be saying that ever again. _

_ There are so many things I want to tell you, but I can't. All of our transmissions are being monitored. So, I have to keep this letter strictly non-combative. I'd like to tell you all about what is going on here in Iacon, in relation to the war. But, I suppose that's simply my Femme Commander coming out again. I think that I'm starting to use my Femme Commander persona to hide from the rest of the Autobots, Optimus. It's starting to scare me. I used to be this strong, independent femme. Now, if I can get up and get a few things done without becoming completely obsessed with you, I consider my day a victory. Still, I know that you would tell me to be strong and persevere. Rest assured, I will always keep going for the cause. Well, maybe not just the cause, but because of you. I try to send you love, but I'm not sure if it actually reaches you. The bond is so fuzzy at this distance that everything is a little muddled. In case you didn't get it through the bond, I'm giving it to you here. I love you. Please be safe and return me as soon as you can. _

_Elita One. _

_Femme Commander, Bondmate to Optimus Prime._

Ah, yes. He remembered that particular message. They had been somewhat recently bonded, early on in the war. Elita had been struggling with herself; she had been two sides of the same femme for a long while. One side of her wanted to openly admit that she loved him, but the other side wanted to remain the stoic and cold Femme Commander. It had been a particularly vexing time for him, as well. There had been many times early in their relationship where he was completely unsure of himself. Those had been tumultuous times, because he was still adjusting to leading an army, and then he also had to worry about his mate's feelings and actions. Thinking about how much they had been through since and how much they had both grown made Optimus smile. He gently clicked the data-pad, to see the next letter.

_Optimus Prime, _

_I know that I told you that I was never going to admit that I needed to cuddle with you ever again. But, I guess that I should admit it again. I want to cuddle with again. Having you back with me for such a small amount of time was both beautiful and horrible. The morning you left was one of the worst I have ever lived through. I woke up cold…again. I just wanted to feel your warmth encompass me. Instead, I decided to try a shower, to warm myself. When I went to get into the tub, I slipped and smashed my aft onto the floor. Stop laughing, you lug. It wasn't very funny, and I had to go to First Aid and ask him what to do about the huge dent in my aft. It's not funny. Stop laughing. _

_ I want to tell you that things here are good, but they really aren't. Everyone is stressed to the breaking point. There's really no telling when the Decepticons will attack, and that has everyone on edge. Poor Blaster had to be forcibly removed from his station by Prowl, who demanded that he go recharge and refuel before he was to be allowed to continue his job. Luckily, the other mechs on base have been pulling shifts for him. I can only hope that tensions are a little less on your end of the world. I feel bad, dumping all of this news on you, when you surely have enough problems of your own. I suppose that if I was in your shoes, I would want to hear about my mate more. _

_ Speaking of which, I love your letters to me, darling. You have this amazing ability to put down what you feel into words. I have always struggled with that, hence cold letters like this. But, I treasure each and every data-pad that is delivered to me with your words on it, regardless of the subject materials. I can only hope that we will be reunited soon, so I can show you the love I have for you. Oh, yes, Orion. Look forward to that._

_Elita-One._

_Bondmate to Orion Pax._

Optimus's chuckle faded into the emptiness of the room. He had forgotten how much Elita knew him. She could predict when he would laugh at her, through her letters. He had forgotten how much they had known and understood one another even back then. His spark warmed, and he stroked her essence over their bond. She had been quiet all day; her side of the bond was unusually calm. She gently stroked him back, sending him on his way with a slight ethereal push. He smiled gently and clicked forward to the next letter. His optics darkened when he saw the subject matter.

_Optimus,_

_I want you, Optimus Prime. We've been apart for almost a vorn. It's been horrible. For the first little while, it was painful, but now it's unbearable. I know that you're thinking along the same lines. I know it. So, I decided that instead of helping myself, I want to write you an impassioned letter. So, if you're out and about, don't read this. If you're alone, snuggled down in your berth, or even in your office, lock the door and brace yourself, love. _

_ I love you so much. When I wake up in the morning, I want so desperately to feel you beside me. I want to feel the heat of your body. I want to feel the heat roll off your interface panel as you wake. I'm not sure if you even realize you do it, but when you wake, you start rolling your hips into my own, thrusting gently. Your hands gravitate from my waist to my chestplate, sometimes one falls lower still. At this point, I start gently kissing you awake. I'll start at your jaw, giving a little suck and a nibble. I'll flip over, crowding into your chestplates. My hands will caress you there, before moving up to your audios. I know how you love your audios stroked, love. At this point, you're awakening. Your hands return to my hips, squeezing and awakening my circuitry. Your broad fingers manage to slip between my plating, making me gasp and squeeze my thighs together. You chuckle, knowing exactly what you do to me. To return the favor, my fingers will squeeze between your chestplates, brushing close to your spark chamber. Your gasp sets me on edge like you wouldn't believe. It's like your gasp is directly connected to the lubrication of my valve. _

_ After I stroke your chestplates, you start to get a little more aggressive. You're still too sleepy to bother with real aggression, but that will come soon. You'll flip me onto my back, holding me against you tightly. I love how large you are in comparison to me. Chromia once asked me if I minded not being able to see your face when we interface. I don't mind at all. It's so arousing to be pinned beneath you and stare into your chest. Besides, I can use my glossa to tease you. I love being under you. Being pinned by you is one of the most sensual things I have ever experienced. You'll open my legs with your strong hands, pulling them apart gently. Your hips will settle into me, just like they have ever since you took me that first night we had together. As you gently grind against me, I'll start dipping my fingers into your plating and send you strokes through the bond. My hips will roll into yours, in a rhythm that only we know. I'll watch as you raise and drop your helm above me. I don't need to see your faceplate to know what you are feeling. You'll brace yourself on powerful arms and let your helm hang down, optics searching for my own. I'll look up towards you and see that glint in your optic. You're ready to play aggressively now. _

_ You'll brace yourself with one arm and use the other to pull me up towards you. Our mouths will meet in a deep and passionate kiss. The next thing I know, I'm being pressed face first into the berth. You flip me over so easily with your massive strength. Your large hand will abandon me and go to the pillow above my helm. You'll slide it under my hips, helping to prop me up. With a few quick strokes, my panel will open, showing you my port. I'm sopping wet for you, my lubricants already making me shiny with want. (Just like it is right now.) You'll open your own panel and push your rod against my port, teasing me gently. There will be a few moments where I'm sure that if I had the strength, I would push you off me and I would take it upon myself to mount you instead. At least that way I could have some instant gratification. But, no. You'll tease me until I'm sobbing for you. _

_ When you take me from behind, I always know that you want me on a base level. Looking into my optics and making love to me is great, but this is so much more…carnal. I know you love me, because I can feel it brimming in your spark, but it's nice to know that I can still light your circuits. Your rod will hit my internal nodes just perfectly, and the hand you'll slip around my front to tease at my external node is exquisite. The other hand on my upper back, the one holding me down, is my favorite. I long to feel dominated sometimes, lover. And you do it so well. As our overloads approach, the hand on my back will lift, allowing me to throw my helm back in pleasure. You'll tilt my helm to the side, kissing me as you increase pressure on my node. With that one sweltering kiss, I'll go flying over the edge into bliss. But, watching you overload is by far the best part. You're hands tighten on my hips, lifting them completely off the berth. Your head flings back, your mouthplates open. You don't emit any sound, but your optics flicker, letting me know you're there. And then, it's a rush of hot transfluid filling my tank. Oh yes, Orion. I can feel it. It rushes into my tank, waiting for you to merge with me and create a sparkling. Sadly, that time is far away. (With good reason, love.) _

_ Perhaps my next letter will be of my fantasy spark-merge. But, for now, I hope that brought you some pleasure, whether physical or mental. I love you, and I need a shower. I'll see you soon. _

_Elita_

Prime smiled, his systems overheated slightly and his rod swollen behind his panel. How he loved his naughty little femme. She was the perfect femme for him, without a doubt. And the fact that she was able to overcome her hang-ups about writing anything emotional was amazing. Having her send him the letter about her fantasy was the most fantastic thing he had ever seen, at that point in his life. It had kept him hot and bothered for many an orn. It had gotten him through some hard times, as well. And now, it was one of their favorite positions together on the berth. Optimus sighed, placing his hands behind his helm and laying back into the pillows. Maybe if Elita read some of the letters he had sent her, then they could bask in the loving and aroused glow that he was in right now. Grinning, Optimus picked up the data-pad on his stomach and accessed his old files. With a flick of his finger, he sent Elita a few of his letters from similar time periods. With any luck, he would have an aroused and loving femme on his berth by nightfall.

XXXXXXX

Well, I really just wanted to get into Elita's head a little more. I hope everyone liked it. This will be a three-shot. The next chapter will be Elita reading Optimus's letters, and then the last chapter will be the culmination of their love together. Please review, they help me realize that people love these characters as much as I do. I also tried to keep Elita in character as much as I could. I hope everyone liked her. Please let me know what you thought. It's super easy. Click the little button and leave me a few words. (Or a lot of words.) I appreciate both. And look for the next chapter pretty darn soon.


	2. Chapter 2

_My dearest,_

_I am so lost without you by my side. All of these mechs are looking to me for strength and support. Which, I suppose, is normal. I am the Prime, after all. But, am I really a Prime without my mate by my side? I'm not so sure. Perhaps in title, but when you leave me, I feel as though I am no longer worthy of the title. I need you with me; you give me such strength. I have to keep thinking that you'll always be with me through the bond. But, I will always feel better when you're within my reach. _

_ I enjoy everything about you, dearest. I enjoy chasing your pleasure, whatever form it may be. I love being there when you wake, your beautiful optics coming online to look at me with that sensual expression. When you wake, you look exactly like you do when you're underneath me, experiencing an intense overload. I love seeing that look in your optics, no matter the situation. I long to make you create that expression, no matter when or where. _

_ I enjoy making sure that you are well rested and well fed. I'm afraid that I have a dominant male need to see that you drink your daily energon. I love knowing that you are well provided for, and by my hand, none the less. Which makes me worry, are you consuming enough energon? I hope you are, Elita. I need you to be taken care of, even if I'm not there. Are you recharging properly? I know that's it difficult without being in my presence. I have the exact same problem. I know it's difficult to adjust to daily life without one another, but have faith that I will not let you go without me in your berth for long._

_ I would go on, dearest, but I already have three mechs waiting for me outside my office. I will try to write you as soon as possible, but please write me. I need to know that you're happy and healthy, darling. Even if it's just a little note, I'll know that you're doing well. _

_~Your Sparkmate, Optimus. _

Elita smiled, leaning back against Optimus's broad chest. He had called her into the bedroom to view a few of the letters he had written her over the vorns. At first, she was a little irritated, because there was no evidence that he had cleaned at all. But, when she saw the old letters that he had unearthed, there was no way she could stay irritated.

Instead, she had accepted his broad hand and let him pull her onto the berth. With a few tender kisses, Optimus handed her a data pad and had gone silent. When she clicked it on, she saw that it was a collection of letters he had written her long ago. With another click, she moved on to the next letter.

_Lita, _

_ I wish you were here with me right now. Ratchet is doing his absolute best to patch me up, but I'm still in so much pain. He moved me into a private room, which is the biggest mercy I have experienced by the medic's hand. At least now I don't have to pretend like I'm not in pain. This is the first time that I've been this hurt without you beside me. It's completely selfish, but I have come to expect you to be with me while I recover._

_I was scared that I was going to die when I woke up and you weren't by my side. I thought that maybe Ratchet had barred you from the room so you couldn't watch me die. I was on a lot of painkillers at the time, love. The most shattering thing about the situation was that I was so…so…hopeful. I was. I was hopeful that you were by my side, that everything was back to normal. And then I woke up to dark walls and the smell of medical grade sanitizer. Let me just say that it was a far cry from waking up in your embrace, with your scent surrounding me and clinging to me. _

_ But, here I am. I'm so looking forward to coming home to you. Ratchet has told me that we're only a few orns out from docking on the Ark. I'm terribly afraid that I won't be in very good condition when you see me. I may or may not be missing a limb…or two. My greatest regret is that one of the aforementioned limbs missing is my left arm. I won't be able to hold you. I long to hold you in my arms, but the best I'll be able to do is an awkward, one armed hug. I hope that it will be enough for you. I know that being able to hold you, in any form, will bring my spark so much happiness. _

_I have more bad news. Ratchet has made me swear, on pain of death, not to interface with you for at least a decacycle. That is the most painful injury of all, lover. I don't care about not having an arm and a leg. I care that I will not be able to hold you to me as we recharge. I care that I won't be able to make to love at all…not even close to my orns long fantasy I've been developing lately. _

_ Ratchet is back. He's going to send me into recharge for a few days while he repairs my legs. I'll be docking in a few orns. I love you very much. I'll be so glad to finally hold you and kiss you. (Even if I am missing an arm…and a leg…) _

_Love, Optimus Prime._

Elita clicked the data-pad off. Those had been a few very dark orns. She vividly remembered standing in the docking bay when the Autobot warcruiser, _Misec,_ had pulled into the _Ark. _She had been standing as close to the ship as the medics would allow. Elita became more and more nervous as the medics crept closer and closer to the docking ship. When the medics became nervous, she became nervous.

The horror burned in her optics as mech after mech was pulled from the ship in pieces. Elita knew that more than a few of those mechs would not pull through to see the turning of the next star. But, the most sparkbreaking thing of all was watching her giant mate be pulled off the ship. Her commander, her prime and her lover was in terrible shape.

It took four warriors to carry him off the ship, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe among them. That was the first day she had burst into tears in front of her soldiers. When Sunstreaker gently placed his hand on her shoulder as he left, she knew the situation was dire. And looking at her broken and twisted mate, she knew that things were going to be bad for a while. It had taken Ratchet decacycles to get Optimus back in working order.

It had also been the first time in their relationship where she had been recognized as the Prime's replacement. Sure, they had always seen her as the Femme Commander, but to be thought of Optimus's replacement had both given her intense hope and fear. She had to admit that the fear most likely stemmed from the fact that she was constantly sitting by her mate's berth, wondering if he would ever wake.

Walking into that medbay everyday had been the hardest things she had ever done. It was nothing in comparison to being Prime's replacement for a few decacycles. It was always dark, because apparently Ratchet never felt the need to leave lights on for a mech in stasis. She couldn't blame him. Resources during wars were precious. But, walking into a completely dark room to greet a comatose mech was one of the most horrible things she had ever experienced. It was even worse when it was her sparkmate. She couldn't help it; she had a selfish need to have him cuddle her, to touch her, to make love to her. Anything to let her know that he was alive.

When Ratchet finally messaged her that he was ready to bring Optimus online, her spark had nearly sputtered to a stop. It had been so long since she had seen him online that she was a little scared. What if something went wrong and Ratchet couldn't get Optimus back? What if something had addled his processor and he wasn't the same mech?

When she had been standing above him and his optics had come online, her spark nearly flew out of its casing. Feeling Optimus's essence swirling around her own, even if just through the bond, was something to treasure. And when she threw herself down on top of his chest and clung to him, feeling those arms wrap around her was the best thing she had ever felt. And then hearing Optimus growl at Ratchet was the best thing she had ever heard; there was no reason Elita should not make herself comfortable on top of his patient.

Optimus had still been recovering when they had become intimate. It was horribly naughty of them. Optimus had been on strict orders to rest while in the medbay. There was no way that they were going to be able to keep hands to themselves after being apart for so long. Ratchet should really know better than that by now. So, she, Elita One-Femme Commander, and Optimus Prime-leader of the Autobots, had made love in the medbay like naughty younglings.

And it was good.

_Elita,_

_ I want you to focus upon the times we have made love in the past. Yes, including the time in the medbay. I need you to think about this because I want to let you know that you are not alone in your feelings of desire. Yes. I am miserably desirous of you. I was only able to make love to you once before I had to leave again. You know me. I need you so much. Having you only once is like torture to my spark. Our last sparkbond was so beautiful and so powerful. I swear I can still feel little bits of energy still bouncing around in my spark. _

_ Anyways, love, concentrate on our love making. I want you to think about my hands. Think about how many times they have teased you, made you overload. Think of my mouth and my glossa. Haven't they also brought you pleasure? I know that you love it so much when I kiss you. I can feel it when you arch into me, completely lost to your passion, wonton with lust._

_Think about my chestplates. I loved your last letter so much. I still have it with me and I read it constantly-whenever I need to feel you close to my spark. I love it when you touch my chestplates. Still with me, love? Yes? Good. Now, I want you to think about me over you, being the only thing you see. Why? Because I want you to know that I am the only mech that will ever be allowed to make love to you. (And because I know you love to be dominated. Do not even try to be stoic about this, Elita. I know you too well for that. You love to be dominated.)_

_ Do you remember the first time we ever coupled, Elita? I remember it fondly. I was the first one to touch you. I was the first one to kiss you. I was the only one to ever touch you intimately, and it shall remain that way. I still remember watching you arch into me and gasp with those tiny breaths. I have never been more of the fact that you are a femme and I am a mech as I was at that point. You were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. You still are. _

_ Do you remember those days, Elita? Back when you were Ariel and I was Orion? I find myself almost pining for those days. They were, in a way, much easier. I would come home from the archives and you would be home already. We would heat our energon together and then I would take you to the berth. We would spend all night making love, laughing and chasing one another around the berth. Then, in the morning, both of us completely exhausted, I'd take you one last time before going to work. _

_ Now we're lucky if I can make love with you once a decacycle. And now we have an even more driving need, known as our bond. I can't tell you how many times my spark screams at me to bond with you. I'm sure you know. You are one half of this relationship, after all. But, still. You should be so proud of yourself, my femme. You have reduced the Prime to a pile of want. Here I am, love. Laying on my cold, unfeeling berth, pining over you. _

_ And…there is Prowl knocking at my door once again. Right on time, as always. I bid you goodbye, femme. I'll see you soon. And you won't leave my berth for days. That's a threat and a promise._

_~Orion Pax_

Elita shivered after reading the last line. He had certainly made good on his threat and promise. She had not been able to get out from under her mate for many cycles. At one point, Optimus had even cuffed her to the berth, left to get energon and came back to continue her blissful torture.

She leaned back into her mate's embrace, and his large arms came around her, taking the data pad from her hands. Her optics offlined and she relaxed against the chest she loved so much. Reading the raw emotion in his letters had her interface systems running a little hot. Not only because her mate made her hot, but because she loved him so much. And she wanted to show him.

Her optics came online and she took in the sight of his masculine jaw. Her mech was all mech. There were virtually no curves on his frame; he was all angles. She, on the other hand, was all curves. There were times when she thought she was a little too curvy, but every time she voiced that concern, Optimus showed her exactly how he felt about her frame.

She nipped at his jawline softly, mouthing the soft metal that resided there. Optimus's great frame shuddered and his mouth opened to emit a moan. It had been a fair amount of time since they had made love and he was helpless against his femme's advances. But, he had a plan to move the night along.

"Wait. Lita. I need you to read this one last letter. I wrote it to you, but I never got the courage to actually send it to you." His deep blue optics bore into her spark. She could only nod. Optimus gathered the data-pad and held it out in front of her.

_Lover,_

_ I have wanted to tell you this secret for as long as I can remember, but I am a coward. It's something that scares me almost as much as it will scare you, but I have to say it. I'm sorry that I'm not mech enough to tell this to you faceplate to faceplate. I want you to have my sparklings. _

_There. I've finally admitted it. I've wanted you to carry my sparklings since the first time I saw you. Every time I see you laid out under me, I can't help but long for a little one. I want to merge my spark with yours and know that we will together make a little spark. I know that you're not ready yet, but I have to get this off my chest. _

_ It's always been a dream of mine, Lita. I long to watch you waddle around our apartments, frame heavy with a sparkling. I want to watch as your body changes to sustain a sparkling. I want to be the one to feed you when you need energon. I want to be the one who kneads your backplates when they get sore. I want to be with you as you deliver our sparkling. _

_ I have visions of you holding a beautiful blue femme. She's always the most gorgeous thing, Lita. She looks exactly like you, but she has my optics. Even if we do have a little mech, I would be so thrilled. I would be the happiest mech in the world if I could hold both a piece of you and a piece of me. _

_ I'm sorry to spring this on you, love. But, you have to understand that my need to have a sparkling is becoming all encompassing. I promise that you will enjoy every single time we try for a sparkling. I'll make sure of that. Please think on it, love. But, please make sure that you want it with your spark. I would never forgive myself if you were unhappy by my hand. Please let me know what you think._

_~Your love_

Elita's hand crept up to her throat. She tossed a look up at her mate, who stared down at her with absolute adoration shining in his optics.

"How long ago did you write that letter, darling?" Elita asked Optimus, letting her hand leave her throat to creep up to greet her mate's faceplate.

"Quite some time ago. I believe I had written it shortly before the battle at Tyger Pax." He said, stroking her hip with a few strong fingers. He was amazed that she wasn't panicking or cursing at him. Maybe they really will getting older and mellowing out.

"Why didn't you send it to me?" She asked softly, still caressing him.

"I was scared you would attempt to remove my interface appliance."

"Optimus!"

"What? It's true." Optimus smiled down at the little femme lounging against his chestplates. She was so utterly beautiful. She made him want to throw her down on the berth and make love to her for hours. But, that was a pretty normal reaction for him.

"I would not have harmed your interface in any way. I may have temporarily tried to offline it, but I wouldn't have removed it entirely. I love it far too much that," She said with a giggle, trying to shimmy out of his arms when he chuckled and squeezed her gently, pulling her back against his panel.

"Is that the only thing about me you love?" He asked, suddenly becoming still and silent. There was a slight pause while Elita turned to look at her sparkmate.

"Of course not, Optimus," She paused, looking self-consciously towards the wall. "I would also love a sparkling of ours." Optimus's arms squeezed her even harder and his helm dipped down to bury itself in her neck. The large mech shook lightly. She gently pressed his helm out from her neckplates and kissed him softly. To feel and see such a large mech coming apart at the seams from happiness made her spark soar.

"Well then, Optimus. We have tons of work ahead of ourselves if we want that sparkling. Get to it, boss." With a sly grin, Elita hopped off the berth and walked to the shower, sensually shaking her hips as she went. Optimus was powerless, following his femme like she was made of the sweetest energon.

"Your wish is my command, commander."

XXXX

Next chapter we have sparkling making. Yay! I love it so very much. Please review, if you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Dedicated to Plenoptic, who had better upload a chapter of Politically in Love really soon. Or I'll explode, and then I won't be able to review her fic. Or write more of my own. And then we would both be sad. So, moral of the story is badger Plen. Go. Badger. Everything about the sparkling belongs to Plenoptic, in her fic Politically in Love, chapter fifteen.

XXXXX

Elita sighed gently, lifting her arm out of the bath. She watched as the slightly viscous material slid down her plating. The droplets formed together and wound into the gaps into her armor, teasing her circuits. No, wait. That was one of Optimus's fingers slipping in between her plating.

"Optimus Prime!" Elita's shocked tone was contrasted by her tiny fingers slipping into the plating on his thigh. "What on Cybertron do you think you're doing?"

The large mech behind her chuckled, the vibrations moving through his chestplates into her backplates. She shivered with delight at her mate's playfulness. As soon as they were out of their bath, they were going to have a fantastic night.

"When I scooped you up and put you in this bath, I was under the impression that we were going to relax and make a sparkling. That's all I was doing, love. Helping you relax," Optimus said, pulling her back against his broad chest and relaxing his weight into the tub. Luckily, their bathtub had been desighned with the both of them mind, making it more than large enough to contain their weight. (And his width and height.)

"I was relaxing," Elita snipped playfully back, gently running her small hands over any and all plating of Optimus's she could find. "Then, you had to start touching me, which made me not relaxed. Do you see the problem here, love?"

Optimus was silent, but reached for a washcloth and squeezed her favorite liquid wax onto it. He gently rubbed the cloth over her shoulders and down her breastplate, making sure to keep the cloth between his giant hand and her plating.

"Well then, love. I guess I'll have to be careful not to touch you," He said, moving the cloth over her chestplates with exaggerated slowness. Elita choked on a moan, holding back her reaction. Two could play the teasing game.

Elita was silent, allowing her mate time and space to tease her. She knew that once she opened her mouth, the spell would be broken. And she was rather partial to Optimus being under her spell. It usually meant that amazing things would happen to her body, spark and mind.

Optimus's helm dropped back against the back of her own and he shifted his mass forward to cradle her closer to his body. As he shifted forward, she shifted down and back, making her rest in between his legs, instead of on top of them. This left Optimus towering over her, which made a rush of lubricant grace her valve.

If Optimus was going to take her letters to spark, then she was surely going to make sure that she was going to enjoy every second of it. And with that glint in his optics, it was going to be a long, arousing night, ending with their dream of a sparkling.

Optimus's hand gripped the cloth once more, making sure that her chest was soapy and slick. When he was satisfied with his cleaning, he placed his hand into the solvent and cupped it, allowing the solvent to rush into his palm. When he was satisfied that his hand was full enough, he quickly lifted it out of the solvent.

He lifted it high above Elita's chest and let the solvent trickle out of his palm, down through his fingers and onto her plating. She couldn't hold in her gasp when the slightly cool liquid hit her squarely in the chestplates. The solvent washed away the wax and soap, but the contrast between her overheated chassis and the cooler liquid made her fritz.

Her back arched into the warm body and liquid below her. Optimus chuckled and lowered his hand to the washcloth, which had been abandoned in the solvent. He brought his hands out in front of her optics, one hand squeezing her bottle of wax, the other steadying the cloth. The way his hands worked together, squeezing the plastic bottle sensuously, was almost enough to make her beg for him to touch her.

When one hand placed the bottle on the side of the tub, she tensed, knowing that the cloth was going to touch her body again. She was completely at his mercy. When Optimus's hand continued over the side of the tub, she craned her helm to try to see what he was doing. As soon as she tried to lean over the side, he pulled his hand back, and her with it.

However, he had another towel in his hand. At least, at first glance, it looked like a towel. Upon further inspection, she realized that it was a chamois, a towel of sorts that was used for drying plating. It allowed waxed plating to dry without any sort of streaking. When Optimus set the washcloth down on her chassis, she looked down.

It was her fault, really. She should have known that her mech was up to something. He always was. As soon as her helm tilted down, Optimus had tied the soft cloth around her optics, leaving her completely blind. Optimus gently but firmly tied the chamois behind her helm. When he trailed his hand down the back of her helm, she whimpered pathetically.

It wasn't her fault that the both of them had been too busy to love each other lately. Moving to earth and establishing a city had brought about a number of problems. First of all, they were a race of beings that were used to simply doing things their own way. While there was bureaucracy on Cybertron, there was no need for the Prime to be held back by that.

Earth, on the other hand, seemed to be driven by bureaucracy. Every single thing she wanted to do was shot down, needed her signature, or was filed in the wrong place. These humans had even managed to ruffle Prowl's feathers, to use a human colloquialism.

Because of that, the two commanders had been up to their audios in data-pads and other such nonsense. They had been lucky if they had managed to recharge together more than two or three times a week. Which, in her Femme-Commander-qualified opinion, was insane. They were a happily bonded pair. They should recharge together every single night and they should be fragging each other senseless at least three times a week.

But there she was. Wrapped in her mech's embrace, in a hot bath, with her optics covered. When her mech got 'kinky,' even if it was simply being blindfolded, she was more than a little excited. And if the lubricant in her valve was anything to go by, then she was very excited.

Optimus, for his part, was merely on fire. Every single circuit in his body was overheating and making him realize that it had been ages since he had expressed his love for his femme with his frame. There was nothing he loved more than having his femme laid out in his lap with her optics covered.

He would not, _could not_, suppress the shudder that passed through his frame. His interface rod started to push angrily against his panel, begging him to let it out and play. For Elita's sake, he kept it under wraps. She deserved to be loved and worshiped for a long while. He could wait until she was well taken care of.

He picked up the abandoned washcloth and wrapped it around one of his large hands. He relaxed back, surrendering his weight back into the rim of the tub. With his free hand, he hauled his femme back against him. When both were secure and somewhat steady, he began to wash his femme with all the love in his spark.

The wash cloth moved down the length of her chest and dipped into her abdominal plating. Her plating there was smooth and mostly flat, but it had a bit of a curve to it. Without the curving, she would have been as flat and angular as he was. He loved her curvy body. She was beyond gorgeous.

He gently rubbed the cloth against her plating, soothing it and arousing her beyond good sense. When her legs began to scissor gently under the solvent, there was no way he could ignore her direct needs any longer. He took the cloth and gently ran it down her upper thigh. When she groaned and bucked her hips, Optimus could not help the slag eating grin that crept onto his face. He couldn't have stopped it if he tried.

With his femme bucking and going wild under him, he allowed his hand to open and the wash cloth to float away in the solvent. As it floated towards her knees, he waited until it was ready to collide with her. At the exact same moment the cloth hit her knee, his bare hand caressed up her interface panel. The gasp that escaped her went straight down his spinal relay and further inflated his rod.

"Optimus! I need you," Elita panted, turning blind optics up to where she knew his face would be. Optimus let his helm fall forward onto her shoulder, right by her audio. He lowered his voice to the level he knew she loved.

With a darkened, deepened baritone, he spoke, "Elita. I need you to lay back and feel, femme. There is no reason for you to worry, for you to hurry. There is only the two of us tonight. I will shoot whoever tries to tear us apart. So, lay back, sweetspark. Allow me dominion over you," Optimus paused, allowing himself to vent hotly near her frame. "I promise you that you will be the most satisfied femme on the planet when we are done." One with a sparkling, he added silently to himself. Tonight was all about his femme and her pleasure. And the creation of his very own sparkling.

Elita smiled, and even without her optics warming the smile, Optimus felt as though his spark was on fire. Tonight…tonight he wanted all of her. He was going to take her vigorously and he was going to join his spark to hers at the same time.

His fingers gently slipped up and down her panel, waiting until she was ready to reveal herself to him. Sometimes, in order for him to have complete control over her pleasure, she had to mentally prepare herself for him first. At that exact moment, Elita decided to open her side of the bond to him. Her essence contacted his own and he basked in the pure, unadulterated love he received from her.

In response, he stilled his fingers on her panel and instead concentrated on feeding her pleasure from his spark. With all of his might, he sent her feelings of desire, his own arousal and his excitement at having her at his disposal.

Elita moaned and bucked her hips up into him. However, this time when she bucked her hips up to him, her port was open to his probing fingers. He growled lowly into her audios and nipped at the side of her neck. Elita mewled in a very feminine manner. It pleased him to no end that his femme was no longer afraid to be a femme in his presence. There was nothing left that she felt like she had to prove to him.

It was only the two of them tonight and every night for the rest of eternity. That alone warmed Optimus's spark, which echoed glowingly in Elita's own spark. His fingers probed her internal walls gently, making sure that there was enough lubricant to ease his way. He was less than surprised to find that she was completely drenched with lubricants.

Elita had always been a fan of being dominated and not knowing what he was going to do to her. He pulled his fingers out of her valve and lifted them up to the light. Even though Elita could not see the erotic sight, he placed his fingers into his mouth and sucked her essence off of them. She was always so sweet and light, much like his favorite energon goodies.

With the solvent rapidly cooling around them, Optimus made the executive decision to pull his lover out of the tub and move things to the berth. With little effort, he pulled his femme out of the bath and placed her, still blind, on the small carpet. As she dripped and shivered on his carpet, Optimus couldn't help but be completely taken by the sight. She was huddled into herself, lubricant leaking out of her needy valve, solvent dripping out off of her frame.

Sending her a burst of love to warm her from the inside out, he snapped a towel off the rack and began tenderly buffing her clean and dry. As her paint dried and shone, he could see his own visage in her plating. And he looked positively feral. It would turn Elita into a vivacious siren, if she could only see him. As Optimus worked his way up her backplating, he took the blindfold off his femme. As he turned her towards him, she immediately launched herself into his arms, kissing him with vigor. Optimus chuckled deeply and pulled away from her.

"You'll just get yourself wet again, love."

"I think we're a little too far into the night to worry about me being wet, Optimus."

His optic ridges raised, a little shocked at his femme's bold words. She had always been a feisty femme and it was something he loved about her. And now that her blindfold was off, she was more than ready to play a femme to his Alpha mech.

Optimus quickly dried himself off, watching his femme watch him. He adored watching her optics darken, now that he could actually see her. After all, there were other ways to make his femme realize that he was her dominant than with whips and chains.

"Get to the berth. Hands and knees." Optimus rumbled, straightening his posture and squaring his shoulders. He was beyond delighted when she decided to play his game, despite the seductive shake of her hips as she walked.

As Elita positioned herself with her port wide open and easy for him to use, Optimus allowed his interface rod to come out from behind his panel. On instinct, he grabbed it, soothing it and pulling it. He let go, and clambered up onto his berth behind his femme. He wasted no time in positioning a pillow under her. With a gentle push, her upper body was on the pillow, raising her hips further.

Optimus kissed the back of her shoulder, teasing her port with one of his huge fingers, making sure that she was ready to accept his length into her body. He moved himself behind her, lining up his spike with her port and gently pressing himself into her port, inch by inch.

The heat and tightness of her port in this position was driving him mad. He could feel every inch of her valve, which was clenching in time with her breathy moans. Every time his massive spike rested against her small aft, she would cry out harshly. He would pull out and repeat his slow strokes, slowly gaining speed as he went. She was in complete bliss, but Optimus was going to make sure that the one time they decided to try for a sparkling was the best interface of her life. With one massive hand steadying her, the other hand reached around her front and located her node.

With the practice of eons, he began to play with her node. With a gentle twist and pinch, Elita threw her upper body off the pillow and into his chest. Optimus bit the back of her neck sensuously, knowing his femme was close to her overload. With one last stroke of her node, Elita overloaded with a silent cry to the ceiling and to Primus.

As she recovered, Optimus flipped her over gently. Her port was clenching against him, making him desperate to spill his transfluid inside of her. However, he held off, knowing that everything had to be done with perfect timing for this sparkling to come into being.

He teased the seam of her chestplates, knowing that she would open. With a surge of love, her plates parted easily. He stared at her spark with rapt attention. He had seen it thousands of times, but it was always the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

He parted his own chestplates, ignoring his throbbing spike for a few moments. He leaned forward and kissed Elita with everything he had. All of his love and adoration graced her lip components. And without another thought, he dipped his chestplates into hers. Both of their sparks were so happy to be one; the light put off from them danced on the wall, illuminating the pair in their sensuous dance.

Both of them were in bliss, moving together in perfect harmony. Their sparks were mingling, Optimus's energy and Elita's energy were one. Optimus's hips rocked into hers once more, stimulating his rod and his spark. The tingling at the base of his spinal relay told him that it was now or never. With a groan, he spilled his transfluid into Elita's tanks.

Elita squealed, thrusting her spark harder into his own. Optimus held her down with his mass and allowed their sparks to overload together. He channeled all of his spark energy into her systems, knowing that it was the key to producing their sparkling. With a snap, Elita's chestplates slammed closed and Optimus rolled off of her.

As they lay together, cuddling on their berth, both were smiling and panting. Elita was far too tired to check and see if they had made a sparkling. Chances were that any spark they had produced was too small and insignificant for her systems to pick up on. They both knew that a trip to Ratchet was first thing on the agenda for the next morning.

But for now, there was only happiness and pure contentment flowing between the two of them. Optimus and Elita were simply Ariel and Orion. Both parts of one spark were together, as they always should have been.

And unknown to both of them, a tiny femme spark was already being formed in Elita's tanks.

XXXXX

TAKE THAT, PLEN! Hope you all enjoyed it. I know I did. All of the Sparkling making process is found in Plenoptic's fic, Politically in Love, chapter 15. It's a great fic. Go read it right now. It's the best I've ever found. Oh, and leave a review for me, please.


End file.
